Enfant Etrange
by Florinoir
Summary: Arg! je suis impardonnable! Mais bon, v'là le chapître 5... Prélude à la chute?
1. Default Chapter

Pseudo: Florinoir

/Heero/ K'so...

Comme tu dis!

Titre: Enfant étrange

Genre: UA, OOC, fantastique, un chtit peu violent au début, et pis yaoi

Source: Ben Gundam Wing mais alors, c'est juste pour les persos!

Disclamer: Le monde est à moi. Donc, ceux qui y sont aussi!

/Treize/ Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous détromper...

Ouin... Peux vous débarrasser du 01, ça fait votre pire ennemi en moins!

/Heero/ Et ça en fera un en plus pour toi...

Bouh...

* * *

Des cris. Sauvages. Des lames qui frappent, tranchent, lacèrent. Le sang gicle, les membres volent.

Les feux sagements maintenus dans les cercles de pierres éclairent en ombres chinoises les silhouettes des combattants. Le campement n'est plus que souffrance et haine, les femmes et les hommes sortant des tentes avec les armes pour tenter de résister aux envahisseurs, pour protéger les jeunes enfants qui hurlent, retranchés dans une des habitations de toile. Un des attaquants, couvert d'une somptueuse tenue de combat améthyste aussi résistante que légère saisi une torche et l'enflamme à l'un des brasiers. Il se dirige vers la tente où s'élèvent les pleurs juvéniles. Une femme, grande, la peau sombre, sauvagement belle avec sa robe et son épée tachés de sang hurle et se précipite vers la menace, suivie de quelques combattants. Ils se jettent sur le guerrier qui les écarte d'un ample geste de sa main armée, comme s'il tuait des insectes. La guerrière pousse un cri vibrant de haine et de rage et attaque. Ils combattent durement, de toute leurs forces, et la femme finit par enfoncer sa lame dans le cou du soldat. Celui-ci tombe... Et en un dernier sursault, lance la torche, sous le regard horrifié de sa meurtrière, impuissante. Elle hurle alors que la tente s'enflamme et que le guerrier s'éteint sur un sourire triomphant. Elle se rue vers le brasier, vers les hurlements de souffrance et de peur. Mais d'autres soldats lui barrent la route, et le peu qu'il reste des siens est aux prises avec trop d'adversaires. Elle a beau se démener, se battre telle une tigresse, elle ne peut rien faire. La femme voit avec horreur les attaquants repousser les enfants tentant d'échapper à la mort affreuse dans les flammes.

Elle voit son petit garçon, un espiègle enfant de quatre ans se faire empaler par l'arme d'un des êtres portant une armure émeraude et agoniser dans le brasier. Elle voit son mari aux prises avec quatres soldats aux armures or et argentée lui adresser un dernier regard avant de trépasser, une hache plantée dans la tête. Elle voit l'enfant Etrange qu'elle a adopté trancher avec rage un des guerrier à l'armure or.

Elle se débarasse elle-même d'un de ses assaillants. Son épée est rouge et dégoulinante, l'un de ses bras saigne abondamment. Les larmes brouillent sa vue. Elle si fière, si noble, pleure impuissante. Ils ne sont plus que deux. Elle et l'enfant étrange. Tout le clan a succombé à l'attaque des soldats des Dieux. Les fiers guerriers du clan Elewinea gisent dans une mare de sang, les tentes se consumment. Les enfants finissent de mourrir, brûlés vifs.

Elle tombe à genoux, indifférente aux soldats qui s'approchent, impatients de donner le coup de grâce à la fière guerrière. Elle croise le regard de l'enfant Etrange.

Souffrance, tristesse, rage, désespoir.

Vengeance.

Elle se relève brusquement et massacre tous les êtres amassés autour d'elle. Elle se tourne vers l'enfant Etrange, et brandit son épée en poussant un cri strident. Soudain il hurle:

- Syana! Derrière toi!

Il voit la fière femme sursauter alors qu'une lame transperce sa poitrine. Du sang coule de son ventre et sa bouche alors qu'elle se retourne et tranche son assaillant. L'enfant hurle, tue son adversaire et se précipite vers la guerrière qui s'écroule.

Il tombe à genoux à côté d'elle, son arme lui échappant de la main.

- Syana! Relève toi! Tu ne peux pas abandonner!

- Enfant Etrange... Seul survivant...

La femme lève une main tremblante et caresse la joue ensanglantée du garçon, dont les yeux se brouillent.

- Couvert... du sang de l'ennemi... Tu t'es... bien battu...

Elle toussa, crachant du sang. Le garçon ne bouge pas, quelques larmes dévalent son visage. Il sait qu'elle va mourrir, et avec elle sa dernière famille. Il se reprend et receuille ses derniers mots, voulant lui donner l'image d'un fier membre du clan Elewinea, comme elle le souhaite.

- Le... clan meurt... Mais...vivra... à tra...vers...toi... Reste...en ...vie...

- SYANA!

Le garçon frappa le sol de ses petits poings souillés. Il essuya ses yeux et prononça les paroles rituelles.

- Syana, fille de Lara et Panion, liée à Cobres et mère de Iyan... Tu t'éteint en ayant protégé le clan... Puisse tu trouver la paix que mérite la digne guerrière que tu fus...

La voix enfantine se tût. L'enfant Etrange se releva, saisit son arme alors que les soldats des Dieux l'entouraient. Ils avaient prit leur temps. Il était le seul encore en vie.

Seul. Tout le clan à feu et à sang. Victoire écrasante des attaquants. Les soldats envoyés par les Dieux. En pleine nuit. En surnombre. Comme des lâches. Un massacre injuste, lâche.

L'enfant sentit la rage et la haine l'envahir.

Il.

Allait.

Craquer.

Une bourrasque glaciale s'éleva autour de lui, transperçant d'échardes les soldats. Le garçon releva la tête et hurla. Un cri qui se répercuta dans le paysage en ruines et le reste de la plaine où le clan avait stoppé pour la saison.

Et la bourrasque se fit tornade.

Une tornade qui transforma le paysage en une mer de glace, gelant les tentes en flammes, les cadavres, les soldats aux armes brandit pour l'achever, ceux qui fouillait le campement à la recherche d'éventuels autres survivants.

L'enfant se retrouva seul au milieu d'un tableau gelé, sur lequel l'aube se levait.

Un paysage immobile, argenté, aux arètes tranchantes et glaciales, figeant la scène du massacre.

Et au milieu cette petite silhouette blanche,noire et rouge, hurlante, une épée dans une main serrée.

Au bout d'un moment, le hurlement mourrut, et l'enfant tomba à terre, vidé.

Autour de lui, à perte de vue, s'étendait la glace...

* * *

Une navette multicolore stoppa prés de la petite silhouette sans connaissance. Un rayon l'entoura et la fit disparaître dans le vaisseau. L'appareil décolla, laissant le soleil éclairer les kilomètres gelés qui ne dégivreraient pas avant de longues années...

* * *

Le petit garçon se concentra, son adorable visage crispé par l'effort. Il devait y arriver cettte fois. Il en avait marre de passer pour un imbécile aux yeux des autres!

- Allez, je peux le faire! Je suis le descendant de Sholia, douzième Shinigami, frère du grand Solo, je dois le faire!

Une boule violette et noire grossit dans sa main alors qu'il s'encourageait. Il sourit et allait lancer son sort quand...

- DUO! OU ES TU!

La boule disparut alors que l'enfant poussait un soupir de frustration.

- Quaaaaatreuuh! J'allais réussir ce fichu sort que m'apprend maître Geviara! râla l'enfant en rejetant sa longue chevelure châtain ,dardant son regard améthyste furieux vers le nouveaux venu.

Celui-ci, de son âge, environ sept ans, finissait de courrir vers lui, sa chevelure presque blanche brillante comme un soleil volant au vent. Il pila net devant son ami et repris son souffle avant de dire, surexcité.

- Au diable, hum, pardon, au gouffre ton sort! Il faut que tu vienne, les soldats ont ramenés une créature d'en bas!

- Quoi!

- Je te le jure! Les yeux outremers du jeune Quatre pétillaient, allez, vite! Wufei, Meiran, Zecks et Trowa sont déjà sur place et Réléna, Hilde,Dorothy, Catherine et Sally vont bientôt nous rejoindre!

Duo rajusta sur sa tunique noire sa cape violette et suivit le garçon qui courrait en le pressant.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis sur la grande place multicolore où se formait un attroupement.

- Alors alors alors! Sautillait une petite brune aux yeux bleus pétillant de malice en essayant désespérèment de voir par dessus les épaules des adultes.

- Hilde, enfin! Ceci n'est pas le comportement que l'on attends de la fille de Sholia! La réprimanda un garçon à l'aspect sévère, les yeux et les cheveux onix.

- Au lieu d'enguirlander Hilde, tu ferais bien de surveiller tes soeur! S'amusa un blond aux yeux azurs d'une dizaine d'années, tenant serré contre lui une petite blonde-châtaigne possédant le même regard que le sien.

Le petit dénommé Wufei crû s'étouffer de rage en voyant ses soeur, une blonde aux yeux bleus foncés étirés un peu plus grande que lui faire monter sur ses épaules une enfant ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au garçonnet qui gesticulait.

- Sally! Meiran! Ces onnas sans honneurs déshonnorent la lignée des Dieux Dragons!

Duo, Quatre, Hilde , Réléna et Milliardo rirent joyeusement, faisant s'étrangler d'orgueil bafoué le digne enfant.

Quatre sauta dans les bras de Trowa, un grand châtain foncé aux yeux émeraudes qui l'acceuillit avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi veux voiiiiiiiir! Hurla d'une voix suraigüe une fillette blonde aux yeux bleus sous d'épaix sourcils fourchus.

Avec un soupir, Catherine, la soeur de Trowa, châtain bouclée aux regard bleu électrique et décidé la prit sur ses épaules.

Tous ces enfants étaient les descendants des plus éminants Dieux du royaume d'en haut. Ils formaient un groupe uni, se mélant rarement avec les autres petits Dieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de si particulier cet être d'en bas pour qu'on souille le Royaume de sa présence? interrogea un adulte devant Duo.

- On dit que la créature aurait un pouvoir égalant celui de certains d'entre nous, et qu'elle aurait glacé des kilomètres de terres en bas...

- Qu'est ce que le Grand Conseil va faire de cette chose?

La réponse fut noyée sous un brouhaha. La vaisseau transportant l'être d'en bas atterit au milieu de la foule, et les membres du Grand Conseil, les plus vieux Dieux du Royaume accompagnés des représentants des plus éminantes lignées se placèrent sur les côtés de l'entrée de la navette.

Des soldats vétus d'or, de vert, d'améthyste et d'argent descendirent, transportant un petit fardeaux ensanglanté.

Le chef du Grand Conseil, maître Jiviara fit un hochement de tête et les guerriers firent route vers l'intérieur du Palais Principal suivi des membres les plus importants du Royaume.

Une fois les gigantesques et lourdes portes refermées, la foule se dispersa, et le groupe d'enfant se réfugia dans une clairière près d'un petit lac aux eaux rosées.

- Alors alors alors alors! resautilla Hilde, j'ai rien pu voir moi!

- Moi non plus, renchérirent presque tous les enfants, déçus.

C'est alors que Wufei remarque les coups d'oeils complices que se lançaient Meiran et Dorothy.

- Onnas! Vous étiez à la bonne hauteur, crachez le morceau!

Les deux fillettes se firent beaucoup prier et supplier mais capitulèrent une fois que Duo les aient menacé d'une attaque chatouille collective.

- Ben en fait, commença Meiran, on a pas vu grand chose...

- Juste un des soldats, qui transportait sur son épaule un petit être, de notre taille!

- On a juste vu qu'il était tout couvert de saletés et de rouge, et qu'il avait les cheveux tout emmélés et chocolat!

- C'est un enfant des créatures d'en bas!

- Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici!

Duo leur relata la conversation qu'il avait entendu.

- Une petite créature avec autant de pouvoir qu'un Dieu... murmura Zecks.

- Impossible! Souffla Catherine.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, méditant les évènements. Puis Sally, Catherine et Zecks se levèrent soudain.

- On appelle les grands, maugréa Wufei, boudeur.

- Un jour, le consola Zecks, tu pourras venir avec nous remplir les devoirs d'un Dieu.

- Mouais...

Les trois plus grand s'en allèrent, appellés par leurs parents respectifs sous les regards envieux de leurs cadets.

- Si ça se trouve, ils vont en savoir plus sur la créature!

- J'espère qu'ils nous le dirons si c'est le cas!

- On joue?

- A cache-cache!

- Et interdiction de se servir des pouvoirs!

- OUAIS!

* * *

Jiviara fit conduire l'enfant dans une pièce au fin fond du Palais et ordonna une Réunion Extraordinaire.

Dans une immense salle aux tons marbres et ocres, le conseil débuta:

- Cet être est un danger! Fustigea l'un des Dieux de la lignée Elémentale, il nous faut l'éliminer!

- Nous pourrions l'étudier... Proposa maître Oviara, soutenu par Geviara et Jiviara.

C'est alors que le Dieu de la lignée Or prit la parole. C'était un homme très charismatique aux court cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus-gris nommé Treize

- Nous pourrions aussi attendre le réveil de cette créature et l'observer un moment avant de décider de son sort...

- J'appuie mon époux en son choix, cet être est trop étrange pour sceller son destin de manière radicale sans prendre en compte sa manière d'être. appuya Una, une femme à la longue chevelure châtain et aux yeux ambres.

- Il pourrait être amusant de calculer le potentiel de cette petite chose, rajouta Solo, fils de Sholia, défunte protectrice de la lignée Shinigami. Blond, le regard vert pétillant de malice et d'arrogance, il dégageait à sa façon autant de charme que Treize malgrès sa jeunesse.

Jiviara fit le tour de l'assemblée qui approuva la décision du Dieu Or et il fut décidé de reporter la Réunion Extraordinaire jusqu'au réveil de la créature.

* * *

Du blanc. Un plafond blanc. L'enfant ouvrit totalement les yeux. Il était étendu à même le sol dans une pièce blanche. Des gardes l'entouraient.

Habillés de vert, d'or, d'améthyste et d'argent.

Le garçon bondit et se jeta sur l'un des soldats vétus comme ceux qui avaient décimé son clan.

Mais il était trop faible, vidé et blessé. Le soldat le stoppa sans problème et le rejeta au sol. L'enfant ne laissa pas échapper un gémissement. Il fixa les gardes d'un regard polaire et haineux.

Un rire lui fit brusquement tourner la tête sur le côté.

- Superbe regard, petite chose...

Un homme blond au regard narquois l'observait, goguenard. Il se leva souplement du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé, le faisant disparaître la seconde suivante et s'accroupit en face de l'enfant. Il le détailla, critique et fit la moue.

- Tu es bien sale, petite chose, nous ne pouvons pas te présenter au conseil ainsi...

Il se tourna vers les gardes et ordonna qu'on apporte de quoi décrasser la créature.

- Peux tu te laver tout seul ou as tu besoin qu'on t'aide?

Le garçon prit violemment le gant immaculé qu'on lui tendait et commença sa toilette.

Solo sourit et fit vider les lieux, laissant l'enfant avec de quoi se laver, se soigner et se changer. Il était trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit et semblait raisonnable.

Le garçon enleva tout le sang de son corp, grimaçant à peine lorsqu'il passait le linge sur ses blessures. Il vida l'eau teintée de pourpre du baquet et remit du liquide pur dedans afin de laver son visage et sa masse de cheveux bruns. Il pansa ses plaies et enfila la tunique ocre qu'on lui avait donné.

Il fit cela mécaniquement. Son esprit était vide, éreinté. Il se trouvait à la merci de ceux qui avaient massacré son clan, mais ne ressentait pas d'envie de vengeance. Il était trop vide pour ça. Son accès de rage l'avait drainé de toute volonté, de toute haine, pour le moment.

Quand on l'emmena au conseil, il se retrouva seul au milieu d'êtres divins surèlevés. Il répondit aux question mécaniquement, sans émotions.

- D'où te viens cette force?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ne le saurais-tu pas!

- Je ne sais pas.

- Y avait-il d'autres créatures possédant ta puissance ?

- Je ne sais pas.

L'enfant releva les yeux.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous avez massacré mon clan?

Les Dieux les plus éminants frissonèrent. Ils avaient senti l'aura de la créature. Elle était démesurée.

Il firent sortir l'objet du conseil afin de rendre leur verdict.

- Il vivra parmis nous,énonça Jiviara, vous avez tous senti l'aura de cette chose, nous voulons en savoir plus! Nous placerons sur lui les bracelets et le collier Maudit.

- Pourquoi ne pas le priver de ses pouvoirs?

- Parce que nous voulons savoir d'où viens cette créature. D'après les rapports envoyés par nos soldats, il est évident qu'elle ne provient pas de la même engeance que le peuple où nous l'avons trouvé... Ce n'est pas un des nôtres non plus... Cette chose est un mystère ambulant! Nous voulons donc qu'il conserve ses pouvoirs, et grâce aux artefacts Maudits, nous ne craindrons pas sa puissance. Le conseil est levé!

* * *

Zecks, Sally et Catherine parcoururent le Palais Principal. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient autorisés à fouler le sol de la demeure,ils étaient partagés entre la curiosité, l'appréhension et la fierté.

- Que crois-tu que le Conseil nous veut?

- Je ne sais, Sally... Tiens, voilà Lucrezia!

La jeune femme, vétue de sa somptueuse robe émeraude et turquoise et portant l'emblème de sa lignée sur son front, un signe représentant les éléments, leur fit signe de se dépêcher. Les trois enfants échangèrent un coup d'oeil; pour que la représentante d'une lignée affiche son symbole, cela devait être important... Sûrement un rapport avec la créature... Les héritiers frissonèrent d'excitation et pressèrent le pas.

A leurs grandes surprises, ils furent conduits en haut du Palais, dans la pièce au plafond ouvert. La pièce qui servait à invoquer les pouvoirs les plus puissants. Un autel trônait au milieu, et attaché à la table, un enfant au visage froid, qui leur fut présenté comme la créature.

Les trois enfants stoppèrent net, ébahis. Ils s'étaient tout imaginés sauf le fait que les créatures d'en bas leur ressemblaient autant. Un malaise naquit au fond d'eux.

Zecks pensait à Réléna, sa soeur et à ses cousins Quatre et Dorothy.

Sally crût voir Wufei ou Meiran.

Catherine songeait à son jeune frère, Trowa.

L'être d'en bas ne semblait pas plus âgé que ces petits qu'ils chérissaient tant...

Jiviara prit la parole.

- Sally et Lucrezia, vous possédez en vous l'art d'invoquer les sorts Maudits. Nous vous avons fait convoquer afin que vous appliquiez votre savoir dans la création d'artéfacts Maudits sur cette créature. Zecks, tu possède le pouvoir Or, la protection. Catherine, tu es là en guise de soutien à Zecks. Si la chose fait mine de se rebeller, vous pourrez protéger Lucrezia et Sally. Cette créature est puissante, restez sur vos gardes! C'est l'occasion pour vous de montrer que vous êtes dignes de vos lignées!

Lucrézia posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa soeur et celle-ci lui sourit, un peu crispée. Catherine et Zecks étaient très honoré de pouvoir faire leurs preuves, mais ils étaient inquiets; et si ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur! C'est alors que Solo, appuyé nochalament sur le mur du fond leur fit un petit signe. Les enfants furent rassurés; avec lui, ils ne craignaient rien.

Sally et Lucrézia se placèrent des deux côtés de l'autel. La créature n'avait pas bougé, restait plongée dans son mutisme, le regard plus glacial que jamais. Elles joignirent leurs mains au dessus de son corps et fermèrent les yeux.

Zecks et Catherine se tinrent près, aux aguets.

Soudain, il y eut une énorme tension, que Solo s'empressa d'alléger, voyant les plus jeunes haleter. Zecks prépara un bouclier. Il fut ravi de la confiance que lui accorda le représentant des Shinigamis lorsqu'il enleva sa propre protection avec un clin d'oeil chaleureux. Sa confiance en lui redoubla et le jeune de la lignée Or fit un protecteur tout à fait à la hauteur...

Le ciel au dessus d'eux s'obscurcit soudainement, se teintant de pourpre et de noir.

* * *

Dans la clairière, les enfants levèrent tous les yeux, fascinés.

- Une magie obscure! C'est ma soeur, c'est ma soeur! Hurla Meiran déchaînée.

Wufei avait un sourire d'adoration et les émeraudes de Trowa brillait de fierté en pensant à ses deux grandes soeurs. Lucrezia qui pratiquait la magie Maudite et Catherine qu'il savait présente, captant son aura, prète à agir.

Réléna sentait le pouvoir de son grand frère et tourna un regard lumineux vers Quatre et Dorothy qui se serraient les mains, une expression émerveillée peinte sur le visage.

Le petit blond se tourna vers Duo et Hilde, une main sur le coeur.

- Solo a laissé Zecks montrer ses talents! C'est un grand Dieu!

- Tu crois qu'on le sait pas, rirent les deux Shinigamis en claquant des doigts en parfaite synchronisation, les yeux étoilés.

Tous se regardèrent et, dans un même mouvement, levèrent les bras, envoyant des ondes d'amour et d'encouragement à ceux qui faisaient leurs fierté.

* * *

Dans la salle où se déroulait le sortilège, tout se passait bien. Le message des plus jeunes était passé, faisant naître des sourires sur toutes les faces.

Soudain des rayons noirs et rouges descendirent sur les membres et le cou de la créature.

Celle-ci se sentit violemment entravée, brûlée.

La douleur était insuportable. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche et hurler sa souffrance, mais n'y parvint pas.

A nouveau elle se sentit impuissante, rageuse, haineuse. Ces Dieux qui se croyaient tout permis! Ces êtres abjects qui avaient décimés son clan, qui le torturait!

Solo sentit l'aura du garçon grandir. Il se précipita vers les plus jeunes et hurla à Catherine de se tenir prète à utiliser les éléments.

Une bourrasque d'une froideur intense frappa brusquement Sally qui poussa un cri et lâcha les mains de Lucrezia qui, malgrès son inquiétude, dû redoubler ses forces pour finir le sort.

Catherine se rua sur la jeune fille et utilisa le feu pour réchauffer le corps tremblant. Zecks intensifia sa protection sur la représentante des Elémentaux en sentant la bourrasque se diriger vers elle. Il serra les dents, utilisant toutes ses ressources pour lutter contre les pics glacials qu'il sentait tenter de percer son bouclier pour nuire à la déesse.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous la pression instaurée par la créature!

Mais alors qu'il se sentait faiblir de plus en plus et que Solo se plaçait à ses côtés, abandonnant la protection des Conseillers, Lucrezia termina l'invocation et les rayons encerclèrent les poignets, les chevilles et le cou de la chose,ne formant plus que de minces lanières luisantes.

L'enfant Etrange ne sentit plus l'intense brulûre. A bout de force, il sombra dans le néant de l'inconscience.

Les lanières lumineuses fondirent dans la peau de la chose. Sur les parcelles visées, on pouvait maintenant voir un anneau rouge et noir, comme tatoué.

Zecks enleva sa protection et s'écroula dans les bras de Solo, Catherine laissant temporèrement Sally pour soutenir sa soeur, épuisée.

S'appuyant sur la jeune fille, Lucrezia se tourna vers les Conseillers.

- L'incantation... est un succés. La créature...garde ses pouvoirs...mais ne pourra s'en prendre...sérieusement aux... Dieux.

Elles sortirent de la salle, suivies de Solo portant Zecks et Sally.

Jiviara ordonna aux gardes de détacher et transporter la créature évanouie dans la pièce lui étant réservée.

* * *

L'enfant Etrange se réveilla deux jours plus tard. Il était dans la pièce blanche, mais allongée sur des tas de coussins moëlleux. Il ôta la couverture qui le recouvrait et s'assit en tailleur.

Il sentait que quelques chose avait changé en lui. Le pouvoir parcourait son corps et il le fit jaillir, gelant l'eau dans la cruche à côté de lui. Il vit alors ses chevilles avec ce traît pourpre et noir les entourant. Il constata le même signe sur ses poignets. Il le ressentait autour de son cou.

Ces choses qui lui avaient fait si mal.

Des entrâves.

Il était prisonnier.

- Syana...Cobres... Pardon...

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et laissa une larme parcourir sa joue.

- Iyan... Pardon...Pardon...

Ceux qui l'avait recueuilli et qu'il avait juré de protéger... Morts... Sans qu'il puisse les venger...

- ... Pardon...

TBC...

* * *

/Flo/...

/Duo/ Bah qu'est ce qu'elle a?

/Heero/ Déprime d'inventer tant de début sans finir... Elle n'est SUREMENT PAS déprimée de me faire souffrir...

/Flo, une étincelle de vie dans son regard éteint...Ciel, quelle poëtesse je fais.../ Tortures...Hee-chan?

/Heero/ Pourquoi moi...Doshite! Why! Porque! Comment se fait-ce! Moi si innocent, pur, et chaste...

/Duo/ CHASTE! T'insinue quoi là! Que j'assure pas assez!

/Heero/ Pour UNE fois que j'étais d'humeur lyrique!

Ben euh... Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Au prochain chapître! Et vous inquiètez pas, j'abandonne pas les autres fics!


	2. Le Royaume d'en haut

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Enfant étrange... Vraiment du mal avec les titres...

Genre: Pff, yaoi(plus tard), UA, fantastique, OOC...

Source: I'm a poor pas lonesome gundam, and i short way for autodestruction...

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas de ma création, certe, mais leurs pouvoirs, si! Et toc la Sunrise and cie! Ah, oui, le clan Elewinea et Sholia sont à moi!

Mes pauvres créations/ Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout, on est morts!

Remerciements à la fin!

* * *

Les enfants savaient ressentir les problèmes de leurs ainés. Lorsque Catherine et Solo apparurent en soutenant Lucrezia, Zecks et Sally, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir les bouilles inquiètes des plus jeunes. 

Réléna, Wufei, Meiran et Trowa se précipitèrent autour de leurs frère et soeurs tandis que les autres se tenaient un peu en retraît.

Les plus âgés eurent un sourire rassurant.

- Ca va aller, juste de la fatigue et une petite frayeur... Un peu de repos et vos ainés seront comme neuf! Plaisanta Solo.

Une fois tous le monde ramenés dans leur demeures respectives, les Shinigamis rejoingnirent leur propre habitation.

Hilde virevoltait devant tandis que le châtain marchait en retraît avec le blond. Il était extrèmement curieux de nature.

- Solo, que s'est-il passé?

Le représentant de la lignée Shinigami fixa son jeune frère. Duo avait levé les yeux vers lui, ses améthystes fascinantes brillantes de sérieux. Le châtain avait hérité du regard de leur mère, la puissante et magnifique Grande déesse Sholia... Il soupira. Il était convenu que ce qui s'était passé avec la créature reste un secret mais... Le gosse ne lâcherait pas le morceaux...

- Tu sais que nous devons garder le silence..., tenta -t-il néammoins.

- Comme si tu respectais les règles!

- J'en respecte certaines, sale gamin impertinant!

- Solooooooo...

_Raaaaah, pas les chibis-eyes! Déloyal, ça!... Je suis fier de lui, mon apprentissage à porté ses fruits... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, il était pas censé s'en servir contre moi!_

- P'tit frère... Et merde! Bon, ça reste entre nous, hein?

- Promis!

Duo le récompensa par un sourire éclatant. Ce sale gosse était vraiment trop attachant pour le bien du blond...

- La créature... sait utiliser la glace... Elle est enfermée dans l'une des pièces du palais et hors d'état de nuire.

- On a vu les lumières de la magie obscure!

- Oui. Et nous, on a bien reçu vos ondes, c'était sympa...

L'enfant sourit, fier.

- C'est juste après que la créature a utilisé ses pouvoirs...

- Alors... C'est peut-être notre faute!

Le visage du plus jeune s'était assombri.

Solo se fit la remarque de se foutre une tarte lorsqu'il serait seul: bon sang, pourquoi gaffait-il toujours! Il savait pourtant que son jeune frère avait vite tendance à se sentir responsable de tout depuis...

- Mais non, Duo!

Vite, rassurer le petit! Il détestait voir la tristesse dans les si beaux yeux...

- La créature a eut mal, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est réveillé! Vos encouragements ont permis au contraire a Zecks, Lucrezia, Sally et Cathy de se surpasser! Sans parler de moi...

- Pourquoi elle a eut mal?

- Un passage du sort, celui ou il faut appeler l'énergie sur le corps de la personne visée... Je suis sûr que Sally t'en a parlé...

- Pas vrai, elle a pas le droit, et elle trahirait jamais l'honneur de sa lignée!

L'expression de fausse indignation choquée était tellement exagérée et déplacée sur le visage espiègle du bambin que le blond ne put qu'éclater de rire en lui ébourriffant les cheveux.

- Toi, t'as trop fréquenté le petit Wufei!

- P'têtre bien! Alors?

- Tu crois pas que j'en ai déjà dit beaucoup!

- Nan!

- ... Donc après, Zecks et Cathy se sont débrouillés comme des chefs et le petit s'est rendormi...

- ...Le petit?

_Gaaaaaaffe!_

- J'ai dit ça parce que la créature fait la taille d'un enfant...

- Elle ressemble à quoi?

Solo s'insulta mentalement. Si il y avait bien un truc qu'on lui avait interdit de révéler, c'était l'apparence de la créature!

- Désolé, mais ça, j'ai vraiment pas le droit de te le dire...

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

- Elle est si affreuse que ça? Meiran et Dorothy nous ont dit qu'elles avaient vus un petit être tâché avec une tignassse couleur chocolat...

- Je dirais rien de plus!

- Soooo...

- Vous vous dépêchez oui! Ce soir, Solo, t'as promis de nous faire des pizzas et de la glace!

Le blond remercia mentalement Hilde de le sauver à son insu d'une attaque aux chibis-eyes et s'empressa de rejoindre sa petite soeur. C'est vrai qu'il avait promis aux deux petits monstres ces mets étranges et délicieux que leur faisais parvenir les Dieux du Sud...

Duo resta un moment à l'arrière avant de soupirer de frustration et de courir retrouver sa famille devant...

* * *

L'enfant Etrange mangea machinalement ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau. 

Deux mois qu'il était ici, n'utilisant pas ses pouvoirs. Il avait surprit une conversation et avait apprit qu'il était en vie uniquement pour être étudié. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction aux assassins de sa famille d'adoption.

Il se contentait de survivre, cloîtré dans la pièce, se nourrissant au minimum. Il ne parlait à personne, refusant de ne serait-ce jeter un oeil sur ceux qui venait l'observer. Des Dieux, certains très puissants. Ceux qui l'avait marqué était un grand être châtain, une femme aux yeux ambres et sages, Treize et Una, représentants de la lignée Or, un couple à l'allure sévère et hautain, représentants de la lignée Dragon, un homme imposant nommé Rashid, aussi de la lignée Or et le blond arrogant qui avait vu en premier. Solo, représentant de la lignée Shinigami. Il avait crû comprendre que la représentante de la quatrième lignée était l'une des deux déesses qui l'avait enchaîné.

Ceux là étaient puissants. Trop pour lui, même sans ses entrâves. Eux et cinq vieux Dieux, les cinq conseillers qui avaient décidés de le garder en vie.

On l'avait raisonné, supplié, menacé pour qu'il utilise sa puissance. Mais rien n'y faisait. Même l'attaque surprise des soldats, un beau jour ne l'avait pas fait flancher. De toute façon, ses techniques de combats étaient bien suffisantes pour des sous-fifres. Ces gardes n'étaient pas les créatures qui avaient attaqué son clan.

Il vivait parce qu'il l'avait promis à Syana.

Voilà tout.

* * *

Six mois. 

Six mois d'enfermement.

L'enfant étrange n'en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir fou, lui qui était avant habitué à aller parcourir les terres.

Avant.

Il pouvait, après tout, se contenter de faire un tour dehors, sans se faire voir...

Il n'était pas resté inactif, durant ces mois de captivité. Il s'était entraîné, mentalement. Syana lui avait toujours dit de s'entraîner tout les jours, pour ne pas faiblir. Elle et Cobres lui avait enseigné que le mental était le meilleur booster du physique. Il suffisait ensuite de préparer son corps.

Il étais plus que temps pour lui de refaire une mise a niveau physique afin de rattraper les progrès de son mental.

Il ferma les yeux et ressentit derrière la porte les mouvements de ses gardes.

Là.

La faille.

Un courant d'air passa entre les geôliers.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'enfant Etrange était dehors, se faufilant le long des murs...

* * *

Il arriva enfin dans un endroit dégagé parmis les bois épais. 

Le Royaume d'en haut était aussi splendide que le laissait entendre les contes du clan Elewinea.

Tant de magnificense pour tant de cruauté.

L'enfant Etrange secoua la tête et se plaça au milieu de la clairière.

Il était temps de dérouiller son corps.

* * *

Il s'entraînait depuis une petite heure quand il perçut une présence. Vif comme un chat, il se fondit dans un des arbre touffu bordant la clairière. Il voulait observer ces êtres qu'on appelait Dieux. 

Peu de temps après, il vit un enfant émerger des bois.

Il avait l'air d'être de son âge.Mince, de long cheveux châtains, un visage angélique et poupin. Il ne percevait pas ses yeux. Il était vétu d'une tunique améthyste riche et ouvragée, contrairement à la sienne, et d'une cape noire. Il posa cette dernière dans un coin et se plaça au centre, comme l'enfant Etrange plus tôt. Il n'avait pas repéré sa présence.

Le petit fit apparaître une boule mauve et noire puis la lança.

Rien ne se passa.

Le gamin eut un soupir déçu puis recommença.

Sans plus de succés.

Dans son arbre, l'enfant Etrange se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'y prenait mal. Et n'était pas en osmose avec la puissance qu'il dégageait.

Toute la matinée, l'enfant Dieu s'entraîna en vain sous le regard de celui qu'il appelait la créature, sans rien en savoir. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un petit blond suivi d'un brun à l'air renfrogné. Ils partirent et l'enfant Etrange glissa de sa cachette pour rejoindre sa "chambre"...

Le lendemain, poussé par une curiosité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il retourna au même endroit, et vit le garçon réapparaître à la même heure.

Et le surlendemain.

Et tout le reste du temps.

L'enfant Etrange passait ses matinées à observer les efforts du jeune Dieu, corrigeant mentalement ses fautes. Puis après son départ, il s'entraînait une petite heure avant de retourner dans ses quartiers.

Ce manège dura un an.

* * *

Duo lança sa boule d'énergie. 

Un petit cratère se forma sous l'impact avant de se résorber.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, découragé.

Deux ans qu'il s'entraînait tous les matins pour rattraper son retard sur les autres. Et il était toujours aussi faible. Il était vraiment bon à rien... Indigne de Solo et Hilde. Indigne de ses amis. Des Dieux.

De la mémoire de sa mère.

A cette pensée, il se releva. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner! Jamais!

Il se concentra sur la boule d'énergie. Souffla. Pensa à Sholia, Solo, Hilde. Et lança.

Un cratère un peu plus grand se forma... Et se résorba.

Duo poussa un cri de frustration, les larmes aux yeux. Si même en y mettant toute sa volonté il n'y parvenait pas!

- JE SUIS UN BON A RIEEEEEN! Hurla-t-il, le visage levé vers le ciel.

- Tu t'y prends mal.

Le châtain sursauta. Ce n'étais pas une voix qu'il connaissait... Une voix enfantine, froide. Posée comme celle de Trowa; mais tellement froide...

Il se retourna.

Le garçon qui lui faisait face faisait sa taille, était mince et était vétu d'une tunique simple ocre. Le haut du petit visage était caché par une épaisse tignasse brune et les lèvres rosées et pleines de l'enfant étaient pincées. Comme Wufei... La peau de l'étranger était dorée.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu... Et surtout, il ne l'avait pas senti...

Et puis de quel droit il lui disait ça d'abord!

- Qui... Qui es tu!

Pour toute réponse, le garçon fit apparaître une boule blanche et bleue et la lança.

A côté du petit cratère de Duo se format un grand gouffre dont on ne distinguait pas le fond.

Le châtain se précipita au bord du trou et regarda le vide. Il fit plusieurs fois aller et venir son regard entre le gouffre, son propre cratère et le garçon, la bouche ouverte, sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sorte.

Aprés de longues minutes d'ébahissement total, il réussit à retrouver l'usage de la parole et bégaya:

- Qu... Comment t'as fait ça! T'as l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi, et même si je suis le plus mauvais, personne n'a ce niveau!

Le garçon renifla et croisa les bras.

- Ca fait plusieurs mois que je t'observe...

- QUOIIIIIIIII!

L'enfant parut agacé et Duo se tut, ravalant sa fureur en attendant les explications de l'étranger.

- Tu travaillece sortde mauvaise façon. Tu as la puissance mais pas la technique nécesssaire.

- Pffff, qu'est ce que...

Le châtain jeta un oeil vers les trous et ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider.

Instantannement, toute la colère de Duo s'envola. Toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser au garçon aussi...

- Tu ferais ça! Mais pourquoi? Enfin, oui, je veux! Mais...

Le garçon renifla encore et se rapprocha du Shinigami.

- Ne pose pas tant de questions et commençons. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Duo oublia ses interrogations et ils s'exercèrent durant deux heures. Puis le brun tourna la tête et dit:

- Il faut que je parte.

- Attends!

Duo était essouflé, il avait dû revoir toute sa manière de procéder et ça lui avait demandé énormément d'énergie. Mais il sentait que le garçon lui avait montré une technique efficace.

L'enfant sur le départ se retourna et fixa pour la première fois le châtain dans les yeux. Le jeune Shinigami en resta muet quelques secondes. Le regard de son professeur improvisé était époustoufflant, bleu marine, profond...Glacial... L'on était happé, gelé, noyé dans des yeux pareils... Puis il reprit ses esprits en voyant l'autre s'impatienter et demanda:

- Tu pourrais pas revenir demain? On peut continuer... Je veux progresser! Et je sens que ce que tu m'as enseigné me met sur la bonne voie!

- Demain. Même heure, même endroit. Et, surtout, ne parle de moi à personne! C'est la condition pour que je revienne.

Le châtain fut intrigué par la requète mais s'empressa d'accepter alors que l'autre montrait des signes d'impatiences.

- Bien. Le garçon étrange se tourna alors vers le cratère qu'il avait crée et celui se referma sous son injonction. Le temps que Duo tourne la tête, il avait disparu.

Le jeune Shinigamifixa longuement le point où le garçon se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt puis s'ébroua en entendant la voix de Quatre et les vociférations des jumeaux Dragons. Ces derniers le rejoingnirent et ils partirent voir les autres.

Le châtain brûlait de raconter aux autres son étrange rencontre. Mais il avait promit. Il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à ses proches, mais désirait plus que tout progresser.

La journée passa et Duo et Hilde rentrèrent dans leur demeure avec Solo.

Le châtain s'endormit sans avoir parlé en ayant en tête des profondeurs marines...

Un papillon quitta alors le fenètre pour voleter jusqu'à l'enfant Etrange enfermé dans sa chambre pour lui confirmer que le Dieu était digne de confiance. Le brun eût un hochement de tête et laissa la frèle créature ailée aller s'éteindre. Il s'allongea sur ses coussins et rabattit la couverture.

Deux yeux améthystes et volontaires capturèrent ses rêves...

TBC...

* * *

/Heero/ Pour UNE fois que j'ecrase Duo! Est ce que je peux avoir un espoir..? 

/Flo/ Nan, mon chéri, tu seras uke.Mais si tu es sage, peut-être...

/Duo, soupçonneux,et avec raison/ Sage comment?

/Flo, l'innocence incarnée, sourire d'ange et zoulie yeux en coeur qui ne trompent personnes et qui lui donne un air de débile profonde en train de regarder les trains passer/ De quel méfait infâme vas tu encore m'accuser?

/Heero/ Si j'me fait refaire façon Romfeller, vous croyez qu'elle me foutra la paix!

Réponses aux rewiews!

Shamandalie: Snif, t'as vu, c'est dramatique... Merci de lire!

/Heero/ Vous êtes des sadiques et je vous hait.

Shirna: Mais nan, d'ailleurs j'suis en train d'écrire les suites, ralala! Lol! Moi c'est justement le milieu qui me manque à chaques fois! Merci pour les encouragements!

onarluca: Super contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer!

Kaorulabelle: Parce que! Mwahahaha! Merci beaucoup!

Nekojin: Ben heu, je trouvais le chapître trop long, lol! En tout cas, vlà la suite! En espérant que tu la trouve à la hauteur!

Shali Maxwell: Rah, j'suis trop prévisible! Lol! Moi aussi j'aime les débuts sombres!Nyark!

/Heero/ Un jour, tu me le paieras...

J'adore ce type, il prend ses rêves pour des réalités...

Ben contente que tu aime à ce point, c'est mon premier essais avec les pouvoirs, alors j'espère assurer!

Pour celles qui lisent cette histoire et mes autres fics, je tiens à les remercier pour les rewiews envoyées et à m'excuser pour le temps que je met à répondre...

/Heero/ Feignasse un jour, feignasse toujours...

La ferme, victime préférée. Bref, ben je vous en suis vraiment très reconnaissante et promis, je fais vite!

Même requète qu'au premier chapître, à savoir les avis de ceux qui voudraient me le donner! Et pis désolée pour les fautes que j'ai sûrement faite!

Au prochain chapître!


	3. Erreur bénéfique

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Enfant étrange... Vraiment du mal avec les titres...

Genre: Pff, yaoi(plus tard), UA, fantastique, OOC...

Source: I'm a poor pas lonesome gundam, and i'm short way for autodestruction...

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas de ma création, certe, mais leurs pouvoirs, si! Et toc la Sunrise and cie!

* * *

Le lendemain matin , l'étrange garçon était au rendez-vous, à la grande joie de Duo. 

/Alors, on commence on commence on commence!

L'enfant Etrange lui indiqua de s'asseoir.

/Tu n'as pas fini d'ajuster ta puissance à la technique que tu veux faire.

Le jeune Shinigami soupira et s'assit en tailleur avant de fermer les yeux et se concentrer.

C'était en fait, beaucoup plus fatiguant qu'on pourrait le penser. Il fallait constament brider son énergie, la mettre en symbiose avec le pouvoir.

Il fit cela durant toute la séance et vit le garçon s'en aller.

La semaine se passa ainsi.

Le brun se contenter de lui donner de brefs conseils et de le rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'il se déconcentrait.

Duo supportait de moins en moins cela. Il en avait assez de méditer, il voulait faire sortir tout le pouvoir qu'il croyait maîtriser!

Une deuxième semaine sans que l'autre lui laisse tirer une boule.

Au bout de seize matinées ainsi, le châtain explosa:

/J'en ai assez! Je veux lancer! Je suis prêt!

/Te sens-tu près à contrôler la force de ton énergie?

/Oui!

L'enfant Etrange réflechit quelques instants. Il sentait que le Shinigami n'était pas encore au point. Presque mais pas encore! Cela risquait de faire des dégats. Mais ainsi il comprendrait peut-être les biens faits de la réflexion...

/Très bien, finit-il par dire, Lance.

Duo eut un large sourire et sans même trop se concentrer, fit apparaître la boule mauve et noire.

Il la lança.

Mais ne put contrôler sa trajectoire.

Elle se dirigea droit vers le garçon brun.

Explosa sous le regard horrifié du châtain.

/NOOOOOOOON!

Il se précipita vers l'énorme cratère, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

_C'estmafautenecoremafautemafauteMAFAUTE!_

/Tu vois bien que tu n'étais pas près.

Duo tourna vivement la tête vers la voix froide et vit le garçon sauter souplement d'un arbre.

/IMBECILE! J'ai eu si peur! Je croyais que... Que je t'avais...

Le châtain ne put finir sa phrase et à la grande surprise de l'enfant Etrange, se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il se souvint que quand Iyan pleurait, il le prennait dans ses bras et ça le calmait. Mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser ce procédé avec un Dieu! Il resta donc immobile, attendant que les larmes de l'enfant collé à lui se tarissent. Puis soudain, il grimaça. Son bras lui faisait mal. Il avait pensé contrer la boule mais en avait sous-estimé la puissance et avait été contraint d'esquiver. Le jeune Shinigami avait en lui bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne le croyait... De l'avis de l'enfant Etrange, il en avait même peut-être plus que le Dieu blond, celui nommé Solo...

Le châtain avait cessé de pleurer et vit la petite grimace que fit son instructeur.

/Tu es blessé! Montre!

Sortit de ses pensées, le brun fit un bond en arrière pour éviter que l'autre ne soulève la manche du haut de sa tunique. Elle resta dans la main serrée de Duo dont les yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le poignet nu du garçon.

Le bracelet pourpre et noir tatoué à même la peau.

L'artefact Maudit.

/Tu es...

Le brun recula davantage et s'enfuit, laissant le Shinigami toujours sous le choc.

/La créature...

* * *

L'enfant Etrange courrut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au Palais Principal, il évita comme toujours les soldats et se glissa dans sa "chambre". 

C'était fini.

Le Dieu aux yeux améthystes avaient vu les entraves. Il allait le dénoncer et qu'allait-ils lui faire ensuite!

Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il fallait qu'il fasse honneur au clan Elewinea. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le brun enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux.

Il se sentit très triste.

Il avait apprécié les moments passés avec le garçon enjoué et plein de vie qu'était Duo. Il lui avait rappelé Iyan. Il l'avait aidé à surmonter son avertion pour les Dieux, à lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas tous cruels et assassins.

A sa manière, en étant lui-même, petit garçon courageux qui cherchait désespérément à prouver sa valeur.

Et maintenant il était à nouveau seul et entouré d'ennemis...

* * *

Quand Quatre et Relena vinrent chercher Duo, il le retrouvèrent prostré dans la clairière. 

Il y avait un énorme cratère qui avait à peine commencé à se résorber.

/C'est toi qui a fait ça Duo! S'exclama Relena.

Le châtain releva la tête vers ses deux amis et éclata en sanglots.

Quatre cria à sa cousine d'aller chercher le reste du groupe avant de prendre le garçon dans ses bras et tenter de le réconforter.

/Duo, Duo, dis moi ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Duo, arrête de pleurer et dis moi...

/Il...reviendra plus... plus jamais! Hoqueta le jeune Shinigami sans se calmer.

/Qui ne reviendra plus?

Pour toute réponse le châtain se renfonça dans les bras de son ami.

* * *

Solo sortit du Palais, énervé. Ce Jiviara et la bande d'illuminés qui lui collait aux basques! 

Il avait fait une toute petite remarque sur la tenue du principal Dieu du Nord, et selon ces vieux crétins ils avaient frôlé l'incident diplomatique! Ce qui fallait pas entendre!

Alors qu'il s'était justement retenu, histoire de ne pas manquer de pizzas et de glaces!

Il rejoint Lucrezia qui enseignait les differents sorts élémentaux à une bande de petits.

Aucune trace de la petite bande.

Les enseignements étaient dispensés à ceux qui le voulait quand ils le voulait. Il suffisait juste de trouver quelqu'un de compétant qui avait le temps et l'envie de transmettre son savoir.

Solo fit un léger signe à la jeune femme avant de froncer les sourcils. Il trouvait étrange de ne pas voir Duo.

Le jeune garçon avait un train de retard sur les autres et désirait ardamment rattraper ses amis, c'est pourquoi il guettait tous les cours improvisés, après son entraînement matinal.

Bah, il devait jouer avec les autres.

Le blond soupira intérieurement. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mère-poule, parfois! M'enfin, il adorait Hilde et Duo... On ne se refaisait pas!

Il attendit que la jeune femme ait fini de donner les derniers conseils aux enfants avant de l'inviter à faire un tour avec lui.

* * *

/Les Dragons sont les plus forts! Déclara Wufei, les poigs campés sur ses hanches, défiant quiconque de le contredire 

/Nan! C'est les Shinigamis! Mon grand frère surpasse largement vos parents! Contra aussitôt Hilde;

/Oui, mais nous on a Sally, et elle sait maîtriser les pouvoirs Occultes! Défendit Meiran, se plaçant aux côtés de son frère.

/Et alors, les Elémentaux ont Lucrezia! renifla la jeune Shinigami.

/Sally est plus jeune!

/Lu est plus douée!

/De toute façon, les Ors ont le pouvoir de Protection! Donc on est les plus forts! Martela Dorothy, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

/NAN!

/Vous avez pas bientôt fini? Toutes nos lignées ont leurs propres forces. Ce n'est pas être plus puissant que l'autre, mais avoir des pouvoirs différents.

/Bien parlé, Trowa, sourit Zecks.

/... C'est donc moi le plus fort...

/TROOOOOOWAAAAAAAAA!

Tous les autres se jetèrent sur le jeune homme afin de lui faire goûter au supplice infernal: Les chatouilles collectives.

Alors que le garçon aux yeux émeraudes capitulait en pleurant de rire, Relena apparut, échevelée, son petit visage affolé.

/Venez vite! ... Duo... Il va pas bien!

Tous foncèrent à la suite de la fillette, inquiets pour leur ami.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière où Quatre tenait toujours le châtain qui commençait seulement à se calmer. Duo refusa obstinément de leur dire ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Il leur fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Mais qui était encore plus emprunt de tristesse que d'habitude...

* * *

Le jeune Shinigami soupira et se tourna sur le dos. 

Deux jours qu'il n'était pas revenu à la clairière.

Il doutait vraiment d'y recroiser la créature mais...

Il étouffa un sanglot.

Malgrès son attitude froide, il appréciait vraiment beaucoup ses entraînements avec le brun. Il l'avait aidé sans rien lui demander. Et grâce à lui, Duo avait énormément progressé. Il avait juste été trop vite en besogne.

Et à cause de son impatience...

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre.

Il avait laissé des préjugés stupides l'envahir et n'avait rien fait pour retenir l'autre. Qu'importe que ce soit cette chose d'en bas pour les autres! Il voulait tellement revoir le brun! Mais il avait tout gaché, il en était sûr...

Le moins qu'il puisse faire à présent, c'est protéger l'être en ne révélant pas ses escapades.

* * *

L'enfant Etrange attendit pendant des jours qu'on vienne le châtier pour avoir osé sortir de sa prison. 

Il recevait toujours les visites de quelques Dieux, mais aucun ne faisait allusion au jeune Shinigami.

Le brun était de plus en plus intrigué; était-il possible que l'enfant aux yeux améthystes ne l'ait pas dénoncé!

Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela?

Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

* * *

Duo ne sut pas trop ce qui l'amena à la clairière ce jour-là. 

Le cratère s'était presque entièrement résorbé. Le petit trou était le seul vestige de ce jour.

Le châtain s'assit. Pendant des jours, Solo, Hilde et les autres s'étaient inquiété de son état. Il n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa tristesse.

Il était là parce qu'il avait réussi à semer ses amis et qu'il avait été prit d'une brusque envie de retourner à l'endroit où il avait rencontré la créature, ce lieu où il l'avait cotoyé pendant des jours sans se douter de sa véritable nature.

Ce lieu qu'il rejoingnait avec plaisir dans l'attente de revoir le brun...

Avant son erreur.

Il se releva, se concentra un peu et la boule jaillit dans sa main.

Violette et noire.

Celle de l'autre était bleue et blanche.

/Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Voilà sans doute ce qu'il lui aurait dit, si il se trouvait là...

Derrière lui...

... Hein?

Le jeune Shinigami se retourna lentement, n'osant en croire ses oreilles.

Et pourtant c'était bien cette même petite silhouette vétue d'ocre et couronné d'une tignasse brune. Ce même visage froid et sérieux. Ces mêmes yeux indescriptibles, si profonds qu'on s'y noierai.

Et Duo ne put s'en empêcher; il fit un sourire éclatant et sauta littéralement sur la créature.

* * *

L'enfant Etrange s'était rendu dans la clairière parce que c'était le premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit et là où il avait rencontré le Dieu châtain. 

Il doutait de l'y trouver, mais y était quand même allé, habité d'un sentiment de nostalgie qu'il peinait un peu à s'avouer.

Le cratère provoqué par l'énergie du Shinigami n'était pas résorbé dans sa totalité, s'aperçut-il en premier lieu. Le garçon était vraiment puissant.

Et il était là à lui tourner le dos en soupirant.

Il le vit se relever et appeler son énergie.

Encore mal canalisée.

Et avant même qu'il ait pu réflechir, il était sorti du couvert des arbres et lui avait dit qu'il s'y prennait mal.

Mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se traiter d'imbécile que le châtain avait eu la dernière réaction à quoi il ait pu s'attendre.

Il lui avait offert un sourire lumineux et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Il ne réagit pas, choqué. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à un acceuil aussi chaleureux!

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que le châtain, la tête toujours enfouie dans la tunique du brun murmure timidement.

/... Tu veux bien continuer à venir? Je dirais rien à personne... Je me fiche de ce que tu es...

L'enfant Etrange sentit une étrange chaleur le saisir. Ces mots ...

Les mêmes que ceux que Syana et Cobres lui avaient dit.

/... Je viendrais...

/Tu... Je connaîs pas ton nom...

Son nom... Iyan lui en avait donné un... Le petit Dieu ressemblait à Iyan.

/Heero.

TBC...

* * *

RAR: 

onarluca: Merci beaucoup!En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant!

Kaorulabelle: Et je vais essayer d'utiliser ce pouvoir au maximum! Par le pouvoir...

/Quatre/ Flo, la ferme.

Missant...

Shamandalie: Ben Heero aide Duo parce qu'il lui rappelle Iyan et puis parce qu'il l'intrigue et puis parce que...M'enfin, tu vois dans le chapître, quoi!

/Duo/ Vouais, il bave sur moi...

... Si tu veux...

Quand au lemon: Ils ont 8 ans! Ou 9! Hentaï! Lol!

Attends qu'ils grandissent, enfin!

Shali Maxwell: Avant de les caser, faut que j'arrange quelques petits trucs, dont la découverte de l'identité d'Hee-chan! Ca, c'est fait! Normalement, ils grandissent dès le prochain chapître!

Et puis, oui, heureusement, Hee-chan est là, lol

/Wufei/ Cette pub Ikea lui a complètement détruit le peu de neurones qui lui restaient...

Et ton peu de prudence quand à tes paroles vont te coûter le peu d'intégrité que je comptait te laisser!

V'là le chap!

Nicole Pavlovna: KYYYAAAAAAAA! Aime l'hystérie...

Voilà un pitit bout de la suite!

Merci et j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire! Et pis ben vos avis sont les bienvenus!


	4. Et le temps passe

Pseudo: Et qui qui c'est?

/Heero/Mon pire cauchemar...

Titre: Enfant Etrange

Genre: UA, OOC, fantastique, shonen ai...

Source: /J/ Je suis ton père, Wings...

/Wings/ NNNAAAAAAAAAAANN!

/Heero/... Flo, tu te plante, là, c'est Star Wars...

Meeeeeeeuh, j'étais pô loin!

/Quatre, soupirant à en désabler le Sahara/ Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Monde, pouvoirs, costumes, doublures sont à moi...

/Duo/Mais les persos sauf Loel sont à la Sunrise, Bandai...et cie!

Salut et désolé d'avoir fait traîner! Vous devez la suite un peu plus rapidement que prévu à Sirna! RARs à la fin du chapître, et merci si vous ne vous êtes pas lassés! Encore pardon!

* * *

_-_Heero!

L'Enfant Etrange retint un soupir en peinant à suivre des yeux une boule de nerfs dotés d'une longue chevelure châtaine, de deux yeux améthystes rieurs et d'un sourire lumineux.

_-_ Alorsalorsalors ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui!

_-_ Tu as plus ou moins assimilé les bases du contrôle de ta puissance. Il te faut maintenant t'endurcir physiquement si tu veux qu'elle ait plus d'effet.

Cela faisait un mois et demi que le Dieu et l'Enfant Etrange s'étaient retrouvés. Duo acceptait parfaitement que celui qu'il considérait comme son ami soit une créature du monde d'en-bas cencée rester enfermée dans une pièce du Palais Principal et Heero faisait maintenant entièrement confiance au petit Shinigami pour garder son secret. Il continuait donc à l'entraîner tous les matins dans la clairière, s'éclipsant dès qu'on venait chercher le châtain. Le brun n'avait pas de problèmes pour s'évader, mais avait changé de tactique faces à ses ravisseurs. Il montrait un peu de ses pouvoirs, coopérant juste ce qu'il fallait pour que les cinq vieux Conseillers le laisse en paix.

De son côté, Duo attribuait les progrès visibles qu'il faisait à son entraînement qui portait enfin ses fruits, insistant de ce fait sur leurs nécessité. Ses amis et sa famille, heureux qu'il s'épanouisse, ne cherchaient pas plus d'explications et l'encourageaient à continuer.

_-_ Bah... Comment je fais pour m'endurcir?

_-_ Tu vas te battre contre moi.

_-_ QUOI! Mais...Je vais te blesser!

_-_ On utilisera pas de pouvoirs, ce sera juste un combat physique.

_-_ Mais...

Voyant son jeune professeur commencer à perdre patience, Duo ravala ses objections. Mais il s'inquiétait... Tout de même, même si Heero était plus fort que lui au niveau magie, il restait une créature du bas face à un Dieu! Bon, il faudrait qu'il se contrôle un peu... Il ne voulait pas faire de mal au brun aux yeux marines, surtout pas! Heero lui demanda de l'attaquer. Duo lui obéit donc, tâchant d'aller doucement... Et se retrouva, les quatres fers en l'air, n'ayant rien comprit à ce qui lui était arrivé. Heero n'avait même pas bougé, bon sang!

Le brun le surplombait, les bras croisés, impassible... Si ce n'est un léger rictus et une lueur narquoise dans les orbes glaciales qui le fixait... L'oeil enflammé, le châtain se redressa d'un bond, et se rua à nouveau sur son professeur, et cette fois en y mettant toute sa force.

* * *

**_Et le temps passe..._**

Solo sortit nonchalament de la salle du conseil, ignorant royalement les hurlements de rage de Géviara lui intimant de revenir. Il rabattit d'un geste gracieux sa cape violine et quitta le Palais Principal. Il décida d'aller voir un peu du côté du lac aux reflets rosés, histoire de revenir à la vie en compagnie des enfants; rien de plus emmerdant qu'un Conseil...

Des cris joyeux lui parvinrent et il sourit en voyant sa petite soeur se jeter derrière lui en tirant la langue à un Wufei furibond. Dorothy, Duo et Meiran suivaient de près, pariant sur le résultat de la course-poursuite alors que Réléna et Quatre venaient de pendre en riant à chacun de ses bras. Il secoua la tête avec un immense sourire et jucha les deux petits Or sur ses épaules avant d'aller rejoindre Trowa, Sally, Catherine et Zecks qui discutaient avec animation au bord de l'eau.

_-_ Solo! s'exclama Sally alors qu'il s'écroulait à leurs côtés en lâchant les deux petits qui s'égaillèrent en riant aux éclats, tu ne devrais pas être en réunion?

Le blond agita la main d'un air blasé et ses compagnons roulèrent des yeux, amusés. Malgrès ses dix-sept ans, le représentant de la lignée Shinigami restait indifférent au protocole... Sans doute le resterait-il toujours d'ailleurs...

_-_ Dis-moi Solo... Est ce vrai que Lucrézia t'as demandé de vous lier!

_-_ Hey, mais comment tu sais ça, toi!

_-_ C'est notre soeur, Solo, sourit tranquillement Trowa...

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant puis fit un sourire éclatant.

_-_ la cérémonie est prévue pour dans un mois!

Des cris de joies accueuillirent la nouvelle alors que tous les plus jeunes qui s'étaient rapprochés en douce se jetaient sur Solo pour le féliciter.

* * *

**_Et encore..._**

Duo attérit durement sur l'herbe pour la énième fois de la matinée.

_-_ Bon sang! Je te jure que je t'auraiiiiiiiiis! Hurla-t-il en se relevant.

Heero se contentat d'un petit sourire et le Shinigami se jeta sur lui.

* * *

**_Et encore..._**

Quatre tira un bout de langue et sourit triomphalement lorsque Trowa poussa un hurlement de rire inextingible sous le regard outré de Lucrezia qui tentait de le former à la magie Elémentale des eaux vives.

Satisfait, le blond quitta discrètement sa cachette de buissons et fit le V de la victoire à sa soeur qui ricanait.

_-_ Quatre, ce n'était pas très gentil... le gourmanda Réléna.

_-_ L'avait qu'à pas trop lorgner sur Meiran, nan mais! Rétorqua le petit ange de treize ans avec un sourire machiavélique.

_-_ Oui mais de là à manipuler son esprit...

_-_ Mon frère se dévergonde enfin! Mon influence porte ses fruits...Sourit Dorothy, très fière.

* * *

**_Et encore..._**

_-_ Raaaaaaah! Je t'auraaaaaaaaaiiiis!

_-_ Pas si tu continues à mal te réceptionner et à négliger ta garde. Le bassin plus bas. Jambes fléchies. Et ne me fonce pas dessus ainsi, réfléchis à tes coups.

_-_ Grrrrrrrrr! Pas besoin de tes cons...WAAAH!

_-_ Je t'avais dis de tenir ta garde...

_-_ Tu vas voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

* * *

_**Jusqu'à...**_

Les deux silhouettes bougeaient avec vélocité et agilité, bondissant sur les arbres, rattérissant souplement, se mélant pour se déméler et se méler à nouveau. Soudain, la plus grande des deux, celle suivie par une longue tresse accélère le mouvement, assaillant l'autre de combinaisons de coups, toutes parées. La plus petite silhouette évite un pied, sautant de la branche où elle avait trouvé refuge, rattérit souplement dans l'herbe... Mais se retourne trop tard pour voir que l'ombre natté avait anticipé et suivit son mouvement. Une jambe en fauche une autre et deux mains fusent vers deux poignets alors que les deux êtres tombent.

Duo imobilisa totalement Heero au sol et sourit triomphalement, sans le quitter des yeux.

_-_ Et... touché!

Le brun fit un imperceptible sourire en retour et hocha la tête. Au bout de sept ans, le Shinigami avait enfin réussit à le surpasser au combat au corps à corps... Il n'avait presque plus rien à lui apprendre, il ne s'était pas trompé sur lui... Duo deviendrait un Dieu parmis les plus puissants...

Après un petit moment passé à se noyer dans leurs pensées respectives, et accéssoirement dans le regard de l'autre, Duo sembla se réveiller et sauta sur ses pieds. Heero se relevait plus posément alors qu'il s'étirait, satisfait.

_-_ Dire que je t'ai enfin eu! Ah, ça va se fêter, ça! Sept ans de martyrisages sur ma personne touchent à leurs fin!

_-_ Oui. Je t'ai enseigné la quasi-totalité de mon savoir... Tu as beaucoup progressé.

_-_ Ca c'est sûr! De plus mauvais, je suis passé dans les premiers! Solo n'en revenait pas, et Hilde était verte! Tes méthodes sont géniales, tu devrais devenir prof! Sans compter que t'es le genre qu'on fait pas tourner en bourrique et...

Heero se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Duo et ses bavardages sans fin. Duo et ses idées ridicules. Il était censé rester cloîtré dans une salle du Palais Principal ou servir de cobaye, pas être intégré chez les Dieux!

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la lumière transperçant les arbres et vit que la matinée touchait à son terme. Il était temps pour lui de retourner dans sa cage.

_-_ N'oublies pas de travailler ta puissance mentale, il faut toujours que le corps et l'esprit soit en osmose, coupa-t-il le châtain en plein babillage, à demain.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le brun disparaîssait déjà.

_-_ Encore merci, murmura le jeune Dieu, les yeux fixant le point où son professeur se tenait quelques instant plus tôt.

Il soupira et tomba dans l'herbe. plus le temps passait plus il avait envie qu'il reste avec lui, qu'il connaîsse sa vie, ses amis... Qu'il fasse partie de sa "tribu" à lui... Que ses amis le rencontre...

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était juste...Et en même temps pas tout à fait. Une partie de lui voulait que le brun reste son secret. Duo avait plus ou moins comprit que Heero ne sortait que pour lui. Et confusément, il en ressentait une satisfaction intense, quelques part. C'était un sentiment assez recent qui le perturbait. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de choses... Sombres... Des pensées acides lui venait rien qu'à imaginer Heero discutant avec ses amis... Avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, en fait. Des pensées mauvaises, méchantes... Il voulait garder le brun rien que pour lui...

Duo secoua la tête, perturbé. Qu'est ce qui lui prennait de parler d'Heero, son _ami_ ,de cette manière? Il était tout à fait indigne d'un Dieu d'avoir ce type de reflexions!

Il entendit alors un bruissement et releva la tête avec un grand sourire à l'intention de Quatre et Trowa se tenant la main.

_-_ Salut Duo! Viens vite, Sally compte demander à Loel de se lier avec elle! Dorothy,Relena, Wufei, Meiran et Hilde sont déjà posté en planque, ils n'attendent plus que nous!

_-_ Quatre, nous devrions les laisser dans l'intimité...

_-_ Vengeance! Elle n'avait qu'à garder le silence quand je t'ai fait ma déclaration, ça nous aurait évité ma peste de soeur et ses braillements triomphants!

Duo rit joyeusement et tapa sur les épaules de ses amis.

_-_ Allez, on y va, avant une scène de ménage!

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, cachés derrière des buissons alors que le couple vedette se regardait en minaudant à quelques mètres.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que je fais là à faire des trucs d'onnas alors que je devrais m'entraîner pour dépasser Duo! Pestait entre ses dents le jeune Dragon avant que son reflet féminin le fasse taire d'une baffe bien sentie.

_-_ On repassera pour la discrétion, ralait Dorothy, heureusement qu'ils sont en train de s'hypnotiser mutuellement sinon on aurait eu la Magie Occulte aux trousses!

_-_ Wufei, allons, calme toi, tu vas voir, ça va être amusant!

Et face au sourire lumineux de Relena, Wufei rougit et se tint coi, sous le regard furieux de Meiran.

_-_ Pffff, tu le fais taire en un battement de cil alors que je suis obligé de le frapper pour qu'il m'écoute! Injustice!

_-_ La force des hormones, ricana Hilde, ailleuh!

_-_ Chhhhhhhh! Murmura Quatre, Loel va parler!

Et les Dieux adolescents, tout excités, attendirent que Loel murmure un oui larmoyant à la jeune femme de la lignée Dragon souriant comme un dauphin shouté à la marijuana pour bondir de leur cachettte en hurlant comme des sioux.

* * *

Une tempête de vociférations et de rires plus tard, ils se décidèrent enfin à laisser les prochainement liés pour aller retrouver leur coin préféré.

Ils étaient sur le chemin menant au lac aux Eaux Rosées, Quatre, Dorothy, Hilde et Duo se moquant gentiment de Wufei qui rougissait comme un panier de cerise bien mûres à chaque fois que Relena lui adressait un sourire sous les yeux furieux de Meiran. Il était évident que Relena faisait des avances à Wufei, seul le concerné, continuant à la voir comme la petite Deesse Or naïve de leur enfance, ne le comprenait pas.

Duo, un peu en retraît, sourit avec indulgence. Relena allait devoir y aller franco pour que son digne ami la regarde enfin comme une adulte! D'autant plus qu'elle n'allait sûrment pas avoir le soutien de la jumelle Dragon, celle-ci étant extrèmement possessive avec sa moitié...

_-_ Relena va avoir des ennuies, Meiran peut être vicieuse, d'autant plus que Dorothy s'empressera d'y mettre son grain de sel...

Le Shinigami châtain sourit à Trowa, qui marchait à ses côtés et retorqua:

_-_ Relena est sa cousine, enfin!

_-_ Nous parlons de Dorothy, Duo. Je l'adore mais je suis avec Quatre depuis trois ans et je ne me fais aucunes illusions. Cousine ou pas, si elle peut mettre un peu d'ambiance...

_-_ Tu parles pas expérience, ricana Duo.

Le brun aux yeux émeraudes grimaça et les deux Dieux pouffèrent.

Le châtain aimait beaucoup discuter avec l'Elemental. Il était posé, calme. Il lui rappelait Heero.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, se faisant peu à peu distancer par les autres. Des êtres ailés passaient à travers les arbres, le temps était doux, et l'on entendait le cours d'eau Rosée qui alimentait le lac murmurer non loin d'eux.

On disait que l'eau en était rose parce qu'une déesse y venait laver chaque soir sa tunique rouge du sang versé par celui qu'elle aimait éperdument. On disait que son amour avait péri en prennant une flèche lancée par un barbare à sa place, et qu'à l'article de la mort, il lui avait chuchoté avec son plus beau et dernier sourire les plus belles paroles d'affections jamais entendue...Et depuis le drame, la Deesse revivait chaque jours ce moment si dur et si beau, créant par sa volonté, le corps de son amant ensanglanté entre ses bras, d'où la necessité de laver sa tenue chaque soir après la fin de cet instant d'éternité... Et la teinte rougeâtre du sang se transformer alors en cette douce couleur(et pourtant j'aime pas le rose...)...

Tout cela faisait que Duo était complètement détendu quand Trowa lui demanda soudain, toujours de son ton détaché.

_-_ Duo, qui est la personne avec qui tu t'entraîne chaques matins dans la clairière?

* * *

Geviara reposa avec révérence le livre ouvragé sur la grande table sombre. Huit années de recherches et c'était maintenant qu'il trouvait une piste sérieuse... Dans un livre si vieux que même les premiers Dieux ne savaient d'où il provenait...

Le Conseiller ferma les yeux et entra en communication avec ses quatres confrères.

La nouvelle était importante.

Peut-être tout allait changer...

TBC...

* * *

/Heero/Naaaaaaaaaaan! Flooo, t'es vaaaaache! Dire que c'était moi le plus fort!

/Duo/Mwéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé!

/Quatre/Je suis avec Trowichou! Merci!

Derien bichette, vous êtes vachement trognons ensembles!

/Quatre/Et c'est moi le patron! Gnyahahahahaha!

/Trowa/.../Ben voyons/

RARs:

cici-kitty-cats: Chalut toi! Bon, c'était pô rapide, mais v'là la suite! Et puis c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez, Duo et toi...

/Heero/ Z'êtes aussi atteint l'un que l'autre.

(Flo et Heero se carapate poursuivi par Cici et Duo hurlant)

Bah merci d'aimer et pis bin... j'espère que tu aimera toujours!

aele: Merci! Et là, ils ont grandis, sortez les hormones, mwahahahahahahaha!

En espérant que ça te plaise encore!

Kaorulabelle: Mwahahahaha! pitite joueuse, moi c'est Heero qui me complimente! Et on sait lequel des deux est le plus endurant!

/Duo/T'insinue quoi là!

/Heero/La vérité...

/Duo/ Ah ouais! On va voir ça!(chope Heero et s'enferme dans la chambre)

Même quand il est vexé il perd pas le nord, lui... heureusement qu'il y a la cam...

J'espère(beaucoup en ce moment, lol) que mon retard n'aura pas affecté ton intêret et que ma suite est à la hauteur!

hakyo maxwell: Merci infiniment, moi contente! En espérant ne pas te décevoir!

Shali Maxwell: Bin... Ils sont grand, les choses sérieuses vont commencer...

Beuh, c'était pô rapide mais voilà la suite alors... Me tues pô(chibi-eyes, la contre-attaque)?

Et merci d'aimer!

Nicole Pavlovna: Ton autre pseudo est trop compliqué, lol! bin tout le monde attend qu'ils grandissent, voilà chose faite! tenez bon, les calins(et plus) arrivent!

onarluca: Bah merci, en espérant que tu sois aussi contente de lire celui-là!

sirna: Rassurée, lol! je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain! Merci de m'avoir boosté, en tout cas, en espérant avoir comblé tes attentes!

Encore merci et pardon à toutes, si vous voulez vous exprimer sur cette fic, n'hésitez pas!


	5. Néant et Absolu

Pseudo: Le retour de...

/Duo/ L'aut'folle complèt'ment molle là...

Tu sais Duo, le concept de_ ta _Deathcsythe fourrée on ne saura jamais comment profondément dans _ton _fondement me paraît de plus en plus probable...

/Duo/ Florinoir! Hey, girl, what's up! J'déconnais... Héhé... Just kidding!

Mouais...

Titre: Enfant Etrange...

Genre: UA, shonen ai, fantastique, OOC...

Source: /Quatre/ Je suis blond, skyzophrène, je joue du violon et je suis protégé par quarante nounous!

/Trowa/... Brun, mèche sur oeil droit, clown et amnésique...

/Wufei/ JUSTIIIIICE! NATAAAKUUUUUUU! TREIZE, JE VAIS TE BOTTER LE FIOOOOOOON!

/Duo/ Je suis châtain, célibataire, charmeur, drôle, une longue natte lavée tout les jours avec Herbaln'essence et j'ai une classe d'enfer!

/Heero/ Je suis opérationnel.

Gundam Wings.

Disclamer: Presque tout est à moi, mais la plupart des persos, je les ait taxés! Mwahahahahahahha! A la Sunrise!Ouais! Et j'en suis fière!

/Heero/ On se demande vraiment pourquoi...

* * *

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du retard de l'update de cette fic mais... Je savais plus quoi en faire... J'ai honte... M'enfin, j'espère que ça ira quand même... 

/Fic/... Mon scénar est pourriiiiiiiiiiit! Ramène moi chez le chirurgieeeeeen!

Désolée... Désolée... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... Mais l'aut'là...

/Muse/ Pas...Hic! Ma faut'si ton cer...Hic!... Cerveau est bas d'gamme! Hic!

Merci à Sirna(j'ai le temps mais pas le courage!;;;), Yami shino(désoléeee!000), hayko maxwell(arg! la culpabilité m'étouffe!... Pourquoi la culpabilité ressemble à Heero avec un oreiller!),SAshEan( hihi, merci! Mais..Paardooooooon!TT) pour leurs encouragements, je suis vraiment... nulle...Beuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Snif... Et merci aux autres, evidemment mais ze vous ait répondu sur vos nadresses...

* * *

_Il y eu le Néant... Il y eu l'Absolu... Il y eu la fusion... Puis l'harmonie... Il y eu machination... Puis folie... Il y eu séparation... Puis la destruction... Apprenez, apprenez, ô vous mes successeurs... Apprenez qu'il n'y a de blanc sans noir, de vie sans mort... Apprenez qu'il n'y a de joies sans tristesse et d'amour sans haine... Apprenez à méler... Et non séparer... Souvenez-vous... que seul une entité puissament vide peut calmer une puissament pleine... Gardez en mémoire le conte de nos deux créateurs... Qui connurent l'accomplissement et la chute... N'oubliez pas... La glace peut brûler et le feu geler... N'oubliez pas... Que dans un il peut y avoir deux, trois, infini... N'oublez pas... Que le nouveau apporte l'avenir mais qu'il fut crée par l'ancien... _

_N'oubliez pas... Ce qu'est un Tout...

* * *

_

Duo se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois de la nuit. Il avait un problème. Et un Enorme...

_"- Duo, qui est la personne avec qui tu t'entraîne chaques matins dans la clairière?"_

_-_ Bon Saaaaaang, Trowa, t'as le chic pour poser les questions qui tuent! Gromella le jeune homme en se triturant les cheveux.

La veille, l'arrivée salvatrice d'un Quatre glapissant se réfugiant derrière le brun lui avait épargné une réponse et il croyait le sujet oublié jusqu'à la séparation du groupe; Trowa l'avait fixé d'une manière qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il attendait toujours une réponse...

Comment le brun avait-il sû pour Heero! Maugréant, il se frappa la main contre le front. Trowa était un élémental... Evidemment qu'il y avait des risques qu'il passe à travers la surveillance d'Heero et la sienne! Mais... Avait-il agit si bizarrement que son ami ressente le besoin de l'espionner?

Ridicule, se réprimanda de suite le châtain. Trowa avait dû passer par-là un matin pour le voir, après tout, ce coin était connu par la bande comme "le terrain d'entraînement de Duo" ,et voir tout à fait par hasard...

Mais dans ce cas, Heero ou lui aurait senti sa présence... Si Trowa s'était rapproché en toute innocence, ils l'auraient _sentis_, car le garçon n'aurait pas prit la peine de cacher son aura... A part si il voulait echapper à Quatre pour un moment? Les Forces savaient que le petit blond pouvait être mauvais si le pauvre Elémental n'avait ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur quelqu'un d'autre, et avec l'aide de Dorothy...

Arg. Il digressait. Et il savait pourquoi. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout._

Encore ces pensées sombres... Ces _mauvaises_ pensées... Duo n'appréciait pas que Trowa ait vu Heero. Il _détestait_ ça. Personne n'avait le droit de voir l'étrange brun à part lui. _Personne_!A quoi avait-il pensé en souhaitant que ses amis connaissent son...

Duo s'immobilisa soudain, horrifié. Au bout de ses doigts se formaient des éclairs violets et noirs... Il réfréna hâtivement son pouvoir, espérant que Solo ou Hilde n'aient rien sentit et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, prononçant des insultes étouffées.

La ligné Shinigami était connue pour ses grands pouvoirs... Et l'occasionnelle incapacité de ses plus puissants représentants à pouvoir contrôler leurs auras, ce qui incluait aussi leurs mentals... Les traîts de caractères qui les représentaient le plus était une possessivité et une protection exacerbées envers les gens qui leurs étaient chers. Le châtain ferma brièvement les yeux au souvenir d'une magnifique créature îvre de rage aux ensorcelants yeux déments...

_"- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

_-_ ...Non... Je... Je ne suis pas... Je ne vais pas terminer comme elle...

Sholia... Qu'un amour trop fort avait mené à sa perte...

_Et tout ça par ma faute..._

Duo se roula en boule dans ses draps, essayant de faire taire sa mémoire et ses remords coupables, et se focalisa sur son inquiétude sur la réaction d'Heero quand il lui apprendrait qu'un de ses amis l'avait vu...

Soupirant encore à fendre l'âme, il se retourna à nouveau dans ses draps; dans deux heures il pourrait sortir de sa chambre sans éveiller l'inquiétude de sa famille.

Une fois le moment arrivé, il sauta hors de son lit et se lava, revettant une tunique dans les tons noirs et mauves s'entremélant continuellement et ,attrapant sa cape améthyste sur un bras, sortit de son antre. Il descendit les escaliers de Roche noire, entendant déjà les exclamations enjouées d'Hilde contrant celles de Solo.

_-_ Et ce sera une ééééééééénoooooooorme fête, avec pleins de douceurs du Nord et des contrées lointaines et pleins d'eaux-d'îvresse aux milles saveurs ensorcelantes!

_-_ Hilde! Tu ne transformera pas ma cérémonie de Lien en beuverie!

_-_ Hey, y a un an ça t'aurait pas dérangé!

_-_ Lucrezia est si douce et raffinée...Je ne peux lui montrer ce côté sombre de ma personnalité...

_-_ Douce? Raffinée? Les interrompit Duo en entrant dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire goguenard. Il me semble pourtant avoir entendu Trowa et Cathy mentionner sa descente phénoménale et la férocité qu'elle ne révèle qu'avec quelques coupes derrière la tuni... OW!

_-_ Ca, c'est pour parler de ma liée avec autant d'impertinance, jeune insolent!

_-_ Y a que la vérité qui fâche...Maugréa le châtain en se frottant le crâne, boudeur.

Hilde calma son rire et envoya à son frère une tasse de nectar qu'il attrapa et vida d'un traît. Il saisit une énorme tartine et une coupe de cette délicieuse glace venant des contrées du Nord et les dévora.

_-_ Tu vas encore t'entraîner!

_- _Hilde, ça va faire huit ans que tu me pose cette question...

_-_ Ouais, mais là, t'es devenu le plus puissant d'entre nous, t'as plus besoin de bosser en solitaire comme un fou!

_-_ Laisse faire, petite soeur, notre cher Duo veut surpasser son ainé...Que c'est mignon... Sussura Solo.

_-_ Humph! Cest sans doute déjà fait! A plus tard, Hilde, Solo!

Il n'entendit pas leurs réponses sous le bruit de la porte qu'il claqua et sprinta vers la clairière avec un sourire immense à la perspective de retrouver le jeune brun d'en Bas.

Mais quand il y arriva, Heero n'était pas là.

Heero ne vint pas de la matinée...

* * *

Heero s'apprétait à quitter sa chambre incognito pour rejoindre le Dieu aux yeux améthyste, comme de coutume, quand il entendit des pas et sentit les auras puissantes des Cinq Conseillers. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur les emminants sages entourés de gardes. Heero resta impassible, ne montrant ni curiosité, ni crainte, bien qu'intérieurement mal à l'aise; les Conseillers le fixaient étrangement, avec une sorte de prudente fascination. Il sut d'instint que les vieux Dieux avaient découverts quelque chose d'important le concernant. Il se tendit imperceptiblement. 

Jiviara fit signe aux gardes d'encercler le garçon.

_-_ Vas-tu nous suivre sans faire de difficultés, créature?

Heero hocha la tête, le regard soigneusement gardé. Pour le moment il resterait tranquille...Mais au moindre signe de menace, il agirait; avoir ces liens de Magie Obscure l'empêchait de faire du mal aux Dieux, pas de fuir leur présence...

Il fut mené dans une salle dans les profondeurs, sous une immense voûte de roche noire éclairée par quelques puissantes torches. Au centre de l'immense pièce était un autel qui fit se raidir l'Enfant Etrange du fait de la ressemblance avec celui sur lequel on l'avait bridé. Près de l'autel, un support portait ce qui semblait être un très ancien ouvrage...

Il se laissa amener jusqu'à l'autel, près à s'échapper au moindre signe de violence pour l'y enchaîner. Mais les gardes se contentèrent de former un barrage entre lui et les cinq Conseillers, le laissant debout près de la table de pierre. Les Sages prirent place derrière le pupitre et ouvrirent le livre.

Aussitôt une vague de pouvoir circula dans la pièce, faisant frémir les gardes. Heero, surprit, se laissa carresser par l'aura, la sentant étrangement familière et chaleureuse... Elle était dangeureuse mais...

_Enfant Etrange... Absolu et Néant...Le Tout... Enfant du Tout..._

Heero ferma les yeux, inconscient du sourire enfantin qui avait naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ce livre avait la saveur de l'affection d'une mère, il lui rappelait Syana, la belle et farouche femme qui l'avait recueuilli et élevé comme son propre enfant, il lui rappelait d'anciens jours de paix et de chaleur, d'amour et d'harmonie...

Les cinq Conseillers observèrent avec fascination l'Enfant Etrange entouré d'un halo étincelant d'un nombre infini de teintes.

_-_ Geviara... Tu avais donc raison...

_-_ C'est... Inouï...

_-_ La source de toute choses... A portée de nos mains...

_-_ Assez d'exclamations inutiles! Trancha Jiviara. Mes frères, il est temps de prononcer la formule... Et acquérir la Puissance!

Les cinq Dieux syncronysèrent leurs auras.

Un afflux de pouvoir extraordinaire balaya les lieux, soufflant les torches. La pièce était maintenant saturée d'auras, celle du livre, des Conseillers, de l'Enfant Etrange... Les gardes ne purent y résister; ceux qui ne purent fuir l'endroit s'abbatirent au sol, tués net par tant d'énergies...

Indifférents au sort tragique des gardiens, les Cinq se mirent alors à réciter d'une même voix...

* * *

Le peuple d'en Haut vaquait à ses occupations, comme de coûtume. La journée était belle. Lucrezia donnait les cours en plein air, la tête ailleurs, songeant gaiement à lacérémonie de Lien qui l'unirait à Solo. 

Elle sentit la magie Elementale s'affoler et dut puiser dans ses ressources pour contrôler la fin du sort qu'elle montrait. Elle reçut un curieux regard de Trowa qui avait sentit de même.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le Palais Principal et poussèrent une exclamation qui fit se retourner ceux qui étaient à portée de voix.

Quatre accourut vers son amant, inquiet.

_-_ Trowa! Que se passe-t-il! L'Or... L'Or s'agite!

_-_ L'Elémental gronde aussi... Regarde le Palais!

_-_ Par les Forces! Qu'est-ce que...

_-_ Rassemblez les autres, nous allons en juger par nous-même! Ordonna Lucrezia.

* * *

_- Et le pur est la vérité... Et le Pur est la foi... Et le Pur est la déstinée... Et le Pur est la loi... Trions, séparons, filtrons le Pouvoir... Car ce qui est Pur est bon, ce qui est Pur est fort... Obtenons le Pouvoir, les Forces... Car Néant est plus fort sans Absolu et Absolu est Tout sans Néant..._

Les paroles du sort furent répétées, devenant une litanie. Et sous le pouvoir de la foi que les Cinq Conseillers plaçaient dans les mots, l'énèrgie se mit à danser... Et à agir...

* * *

Heero flottait dans l'atmosphère si chaleureuse qui l'entourait. Il se sentait en paix... Entier... Une harmonie de tout son être qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps... 

Le visage fier de Syana lui sourit alors qu'elle lui tendait la main, l'invitant à rejoindre le petit Iyan riant. Il la prit, heureux come seul un enfant accepté peut l'être et rejoignit sa famille adoptive.

Il se retrouva aussi, beaucoup plus jeune, encore un nouveau-né, bercé par une entitée invisible à l'oeil mais dégageant tant de puissance et de tendresse pour la petite forme qu'elle tenait en elle...

Mais soudain l'atmosphère changea.

L'aura de l'entité devint inquiète. Syana, Iyan, Cobres et le reste du clan perdirent le sourire.

_" Prend garde Enfant... Prend garde..."_

_" Il y a quelque chose... Queque chose de..."_

_" Quelque chose... de mauvais..."_

_" Danger..."_

L'énergie se tendit, faisant miroiter les couleurs de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à que le mouvement devienne frénétique.

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

_-_ Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites!

Il noticia alors les gardes morts au sol et les Cinq Conseillers réunis dont les lèvres bougeaient en cadence. Il ressentit la force s'attaquant à l'aura l'entourant.

Et il comprit d'un coup les mots de la litanie.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il hurla.

_-_ NON! ARRETEZ FOUS INCONSCIENTS!

Mais sans s'occuper du jeune homme paniqué, les vieux sages continuèrent leur sort, sentant l'énèrgie travailler en leur faveur.

_-_ ARRETEZ!

Heero sentit, horrifié, le halo l'entourant se diviser. Il pouvait entendre les gémissements de douleur et de détresse, il voyait les couleurs se méler et se déméler, prises de folie, jusqu'à ce que les teintes deviennent de plus en plus fragmentées.

Il tenta de se protéger, de protéger l'aura mais ses liens maudits réagirent et au bout d'un moment, il tomba à genoux, vaincu par la douleur. Les lignes entourant ses poignets, son cou et ses chevilles étaient devenues blanches et la peau aux alentours avaient prise une teinte vermeille. L'énergie se contortionna, hurla à ses oreilles et implosa, lâchant un flash de lumière blanche qui aveugla un instant les Conseillers. Ils stoppèrent le sort et regardèrent, anxieux, l'endroit où se tenait la créature d'en Bas.

L'aveuglante lueur se dissipa, dévoilant le jeune garçon toujours agenouillé, la tête baissée.

Jiviara et ses comparses sentirent un frisson les parcourir.

La force que dégageait la silhouette saturait la pièce.

L'Enfant Etrange releva la tête.

Son regard était devenu blanc.

Entièrement blanc.

Il se releva lentement, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire démentiel.

Fou.

Des larmes multicolores dévalèrent les joues de l'être.

Il ne cessa pas de sourire.

Puis la salle explosa...

* * *

_Absolu devint fou et détruisit toute l'Oeuvre. Car sans sa moitié il n'y avait plus lieu d'exister. Mais Néant ne put être entièrement anéanti, car il était le vide. Néant ne peut être sans Absolu. Alors il prit ce qui restait d'Absolu et l'entoura. Il n'y eut pas le vide car Absolu, malgrès son état, restait ce qu'il était. Il y eut quelque chose. Une lueur de vie. _

_Cette lueur de vie fut le début du Recommencement. Elle grandit jusqu'à créer les choses nouvelles puis put se reposer. Elle se dispersa et prit corps. Elle habita différents endroits où elle savait que naissances arrivaient. Elle se méla au pollen, s'enfonça dans les matrices des femelles de toutes races, habita partout où elle put trouver un embryon de vie nouvelle._

_Parmis ses lieux choisis, il y eut le ventre d'une Déesse tombée de son habitation dans les cieux. La déesse mourrut en donnant vie à un Enfant hybride... Un Enfant né d'une créature d'en Haut, et d'une d'en Bas... Avec une partie du Tout reposant en lui..._

_Un Enfant Etrange..._

TBC...


End file.
